


Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Discrimination, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure!Jensen, M/M, bottom!Jensen, hurt!Jensen, protective!Jared, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: Jared is sure that all Jensen's fears are misplaced; that he's got nothing to be afraid of when it comes to meeting Jared's family. Unfortunately for Jared, and for Jensen, he's about to be proven very, very wrong.





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paz/gifts).



> This fic is based on a prompt from a reader (Paz) which is as follows:
> 
> A/b/o universe:  
> The omegas in this world are very stereotypical in that they are delicate and submissive and short (their maximum height being 5'6, at most). Then there is omega!Jensen with his 6'1, built stature. Alpha!Jared has bragged to all his family and close friends about having found the perfect omega and they are all excited to meet him. For whatever reason (maybe courting protocols or living in different states, up to you) Jared's friends and family have never seen Jensen and don't know what he looks like. They expect a small, delicate guy. So they get the surprise of their lives when Jared comes to a gathering with the tall hunk of gorgeousness we know as Jensen who looks nothing like an omega.
> 
> Thanks for the awesome prompt, hon! I hope you like what I came up with. xxx

**Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover.**

**Chapter One.**

**Jared.**

'You know they're going to be really shocked, right?' Jensen says as soon as they pull up in front of Jared's parents' house.

Jared immediately turns off the engine and reaches over to grab Jensen's hand. 'Maybe a little at first, but only because you're not what they're expecting.' And before Jensen can twist that into something negative in his head, he adds, 'But you're beautiful. And you're perfect. And you're everything that I want.' 

He raises Jensen's hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to his knuckles. 'Come on...' He's about to let go, so they can both get out of the car, when Jensen suddenly climbs over the gear shift and into Jared's lap.

'Or...we could just stay in here a little while longer,' Jensen suggests with a downright filthy grin, grinding his ass against Jared's crotch. 

Jared groans, but doesn't allow himself to be distracted. 'I know what you're doing, Jen, and it's not going to work,' he whispers against Jensen's lips, his free hand coming down to deliver a playful slap to Jensen's ass. 'We need to go now or we're going to be late.'

Not that Jared actually cares about that, but he knows Jensen _does_. Sure enough, Jensen reluctantly moves back over to his side of the car and opens the door. He stops short of getting out though; just sits there, slumped in his seat, as he says, 'We don't have to do this now. We could...we could wait. We've only been mated a few months...'

'I've let you put this off long enough, babe,' Jared sighs, hating that Jensen is so terrified of meeting his family. But putting it off isn't helping anything. All it's done is build this eventual meet-up more and more in Jensen's mind, and he's now surer than ever that Jensen sees Jared's own hesitancy to put Jensen through something he's scared of, something that might _hurt_ him, as Jared being ashamed of him. 

Which he's not at all. Jared's wanted to bring Jensen out here for months - show him off to his family, his friends; shout about their relationship from the rooftops because he's so goddamn happy, and so proud, that Jensen is his - but he knows how stressful meeting new people is for Jensen. Especially people close to Jared, and there's no-one closer to him than his family.

So he'd wanted to let Jensen set the timeline. Let him come to terms with it at his own pace. In hindsight, he realises this probably wasn't the best idea he's ever had. The months since their official mating flew past and Jensen made no moves towards suggesting they go down and visit Jared's family, nor did he offer to tag along when Jared had gone to see them. He wouldn't even let Jared send them any pictures of them together. No, in the end, Jared had had to conclude that Jensen was never going to be able to make the decision to take this final step, and Jared was going to have to do it for him.

Because they can't put this off forever, as much as Jensen clearly wants to. One day, Jared's mom's patience is going to run out and she's just going to turn up on their doorstep, and probably give Jensen a heart attack in the process. It's better this way. Jensen's had a few weeks to get used to the idea, rather than having it sprung on him, and...and Jared's sure all this worry is going to be for nothing anyway. His parents are good people, and they already know how wonderful Jensen is, so there really shouldn't be any problems.

He sees Jensen slowly nod out of the corner of his eye and gives his mate's hand one last reassuring squeeze, before letting go just long enough to climb out his own door and hurry round the car to retrieve him. Hand in hand once more, they walk up Jared's parents' driveway, but before they even get halfway, Jared feels Jensen's footsteps slowing. 'Are you sure I look alright?' Jensen says abruptly, his hand starting to shake in Jared's. 'I can...I have other clothes. I can put on that sweater you like, or...or...'

'You look amazing, Jen, I promise,' Jared cuts him off, tightening his grip on Jensen's hand in the hope that it'll help settle some of his mate's nerves. He counts it as a win when Jensen stops pulling back and allows Jared to bring them up to the front door, even if he _is_ still radiating tension next to him as Jared brings his hand up to knock. 

Jared strokes his thumb gently across Jensen's knuckles. _Everything's going to be okay, baby._

The door swings open almost immediately and Jared's mother ushers them inside with a wide smile. A wide smile that falters a little when she gets a good look at them. Or rather, a good look at _Jensen_. Before she can say anything too damning though, Jared quickly introduces them, 'Mom, I'd like you to meet Jensen, my mate.'

His mom's eyes widen as she says, ' _You're_ Jensen??'

Jensen shrinks back against Jared slightly and Jared can't help snapping, 'Mom!' 

To her credit, she clearly realises how rude she's being and plasters a smile back on her face. 'Sorry, Jensen, you're just not what we expected.'

Jared's about to snap at her again when Jensen says, 'No, it's okay, I know I'm not...' he trails off with a shrug and Jared's heart clenches painfully in his chest. He hates this. He hates their stupid society that says people have to be, have to _look_ , a certain way to be accepted. He hates that Jensen's been told his whole life that he's a freak. He hates even more that Jensen actually believes it. 'It's okay.'

It's not okay. It's not okay at all. 

Jared pulls his hand out of Jensen's so he can wrap his arm around Jensen's waist instead, and press a kiss to the top of his mate's head. 'I love you,' he says quietly, and that, thankfully, seems to dispel some of the tension running through Jensen's body.

When Jared turns back to his mom, she's looking at them with apologetic eyes. 'Different doesn't have to mean bad, Jensen; I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Please come through to the living room.'

She gives Jared a pleading look, which Jared feels completely justified in ignoring as he guides Jensen further into the house. If there was one person he thought would treat Jensen right, it was his mom. _She's_ the one who's been begging Jared to bring him home. She's the one Jared's talked to the most about Jensen. She's the one who knows how nervous Jensen was about coming here today. And she's just let Jared down, and he's not above letting her know that. 

He introduces Jensen to his dad next, who looks as shocked as Jared's mom, and Jared is seriously considering just grabbing Jensen and leaving. Would've done it too had it not been for Megan. Wonderful, amazing, incredible Megan who all but throws herself into Jensen's arms and welcomes him to the Padalecki clan. 'Great to have you here, Jensen,' she says, pulling back. 'Come on, let me get you a drink and I'll tell you all about the time Jared ran down the street naked. Well, the _first_ time anyway...'

'Meg!' Jared coughs awkwardly, feeling his cheeks flush. 'Jensen, doesn't...he really doesn't need to hear about that.'

But Jensen's finally smiling, and looking more relaxed than he has since they left home, so Jared can't bear to hold him back when Meg drags him away towards the kitchen. 'I beg to differ, big bro, this is my job. Giving Jensen all the dirt on you to use for future blackmailing purposes.' 

***

Jared's brother doesn't turn up for another hour, and by then, Jared's begun to hope all the drama's over. 

But, boy, could he have _been_ more wrong??

'You can't be serious, Jay,' is the first thing his brother says when he sets eyes on Jensen. 'You can't have mated with _that._ '

Jensen flinches at Jared's side, and Jared holds him tighter. 'Shut the fuck up, Jeff.'

'No, I'm not gonna shut up when my brother's clearly lost his goddamn mind and mated with a freak.'

'Jeff!' Jared's mom hisses before Jared can even say anything in response. 'You apologise to your brother and his mate right this instant.'

'I'm not gonna apologise to _th-_ '

'I'm just going to go upstairs to freshen up, okay, Jay?' Jensen says, cutting in. 'It was a really long drive.' He gives the room an awkward, lopsided smile that is truly painful to look at, before turning it on Jared. Like he thinks Jared can't see how broken he is behind it.

'Jen...'

'It's alright, I'll be right back.' And with that, Jensen slips out from under Jared's arm and all but runs from the room.

As soon as he's gone, Jared's on his brother, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and slamming him up against the living room wall. 'What the fuck is wrong with you?? How dare you talk to him that way??'

'What way?? I just told the fucking truth,' Jeff spits, trying to fight his way out of Jared's hold.

He's not going anywhere though, not till Jared's done with him, and Jared lets him know that by yanking him forward a little and shoving him back against the wall again. 'He's not a freak, Jeff. He's the goddamn love of my goddamn life. And if you can't accept that, that's your fucking problem.' He lets his brother go then and steps back, not caring the slightest bit about the way his brother collapses in a crumbled heap at his feet. He needs to go find Jensen and make sure he's okay. Right now. 

He walks over to the doorway, all but shaking with anger, and just before he leaves the room, he says over his shoulder, 'Don't make me choose, Jeff. You won't like the choice I make, I assure you.'

***


	2. Chapter Two.

**Chapter Two.**

**Jensen.**

Jensen's fighting back tears by the time he makes it up to their room, and he's having real trouble controlling his breathing. He's on the verge of a panic attack, he can feel it, but he can't calm himself down. He _knew_ this was going to happen. He knew they were going to see him for the freak he is, and...and now Jared's finally going to see it too. He's going to leave Jensen and break his heart into a million pieces. And Jensen can't even bring himself to be mad about it because Jared _should_ dump him. He should be with a proper Omega: someone soft and dainty, not someone with thighs like tree trunks and shoulders the size of Canada. Someone he can walk down the streets with, hold hands with, without people staring at them.

He starts pacing - running his fingers frantically through his hair over and over again as he strides back and forth across the room - sure in the knowledge that his life is about to fall apart around him. 

He lets out a small gasp of surprise when arms suddenly wrap around him from behind and hold him still. 'Stop freaking out,' Jared breathes into his ear.

'I'm not-'

'You are,' Jared cuts off his lie. 'I'm sorry about my brother. About all my family. They're idiots.'

Jensen turns in Jared's arms, but can't bear to look him in the eye as he says, 'No, Jared, they're not. They're _right_.'

He feels Jared's fingers under his chin and only resists for a moment before letting his Alpha raise his head. 'No. They're not.' There's so much vehemence in Jared's voice, so much truth in his eyes, that Jensen wants to believe him...he really does. But Jensen's whole life has taught him that Jared's family's reaction is exactly the reaction they should be having. Jared's the only person in the entire _world_ who seems blind to Jensen's faults. But that doesn't mean those faults aren't there. It doesn't mean those faults aren't very, very real. 

Jared must read some of what's going on in Jensen's head in his face because he says, 'That's it, we're leaving. I shouldn't have made you come here, I'm so sorry. I thought...I thought they'd understand. I thought this would be a good thing for both of us. But I'm not letting them make you feel this way.'

'No!' Jensen rushes to say, holding Jared back when his mate starts moving them towards the door. 'No, really, I'm...I'm fine. I'll _be_ fine.' He really hopes the smile he's forced onto his lips doesn't look as fake as it feels. 'Give them a chance, Jared. This...this was a big shock. Give them some time to get used to it, alright?'

'They shouldn't _need_ to get used to it, Jensen. They know I love you. They know how wonderful you are, how good you are to me, because I've _told_ them. It shouldn't matter what you look like,' Jared replies, voice angry, but underneath that anger, Jensen can hear how devastated he is too, and he hates himself for making Jared sound like that. For making him feel that way. 'Even if you weren't utterly beautiful, which you _are_...that shit just shouldn't fucking matter. You make me the happiest I've ever been; that's all that should matter to them.'

God, Jensen loves him. 

He loves him so fucking much that he can't help the desperate little noise he makes when he rises up on his tiptoes and catches Jared's mouth in a fierce kiss. Jared seems a little surprised at first, but he quickly gets with the program and starts kissing back. 

Kissing Jensen as he walks him towards the bed, and when Jensen's knees hit the mattress, he allows himself to fall backwards onto it, bringing Jared down on top of him. Jared's lips immediately start trailing kisses down his neck, and Jensen bares his throat for his Alpha just as a brilliant idea hits him. 

Normally, he makes a concerted effort not to use his strength and size in the bedroom in case it turns Jared off...but needs must, and he surges up to flip them over. His fingers quickly find Jared's fly and pull it down, before he slides off the bed and onto his knees.

Jared's dick is hard when he pulls it out of his boxers, hard and huge and perfect, and Jensen licks his lips as he leans forward. He's gonna show Jared exactly what it means to him to have him stick up for him like this. To put _up_ with him like this. He's gonna prove to Jared that he's worth all this trouble.

He's barely gotten his mouth on Jared's dick though before Jared's sitting up and gently pulling him away. 'Wait, Jen...just wait, okay?'

Confused, Jensen frowns. 'You don't want me to?' 

Jared groans and says, 'Believe me, I do, but...not if you're only doing it 'cause of all this. You don't have anything to prove to me, Jensen.'

Jensen feels his eyes widen - feels caught out - for just a second before he manages to school his expression. It's clearly one second too long though, because instead of drawing Jensen back down to his crotch, like Jensen wants, Jared just shakes his head with a sigh and drags Jensen up onto the bed with him.

Shit shit _shit..._ Looks like Jensen can't even get a simple fucking blowjob right anymore. 

***

The dinner table is already laid when they make it back downstairs after their nap, and Jensen smiles at Sherri and says, 'Wow, this looks amazing,' because it really does. 

'Thank you, Jensen,' she replies, her eyes are warm as she says it, and Jensen feels himself relax a little. 

Right up until the doorbell rings and Jared turns to look at the front door with a frown. 'Who on earth could that be?' he mutters under his breath - clearly to himself since obviously Jensen has no idea either - as Jeff hurries past them to open the door. 

He feels Jared stiffen at his side when the door is opened and their guest is revealed. 'Jared, are you okay?' he asks, concerned by Jared's odd behaviour. The girl Jeff's hugging and letting inside is tiny, she barely even comes up to Jeff's chest, and Jensen can't imagine why she's inspiring this kind of reaction in his mate.

But then her eyes fall on Jared and he instantly understands. Because he's seen that look before; knows it intimately, 'cause it's the same look he wears on his own face whenever he looks at Jared. 

Oh.

The girl lets out a high-pitched squeal and before Jensen knows what's happening, she's running up to Jared and throwing herself into his arms. Jared's hand's pulled from Jensen's in the process, and Jensen quickly moves to stand off to the side - out of the _way_ \- feeling more awkward than he can ever remember feeling. Glancing over at Jeff, he finds the man staring at him with a cruel, triumphant smile. 

Jared lets the girl go almost instantly, even if it felt like an eternity to Jensen, and he asks, 'Sandy, what are you doing here?' The question doesn't come off as rude, merely curious, and Jensen holds his breath as he waits for her answer, which he probably wants even more than Jared. 

'Jeff invited me.' Jensen doesn't miss the dark look Jared sends his brother at that, but Sandy clearly does, because she continues on in the same cheerful, bubbly voice, 'He said you were in town and wanted to see me. Which is so great to hear because I've really missed you, Jay.'

One of her small hands comes up to rest on Jared's forearm, and Jensen's stomach lurches dangerously. He feels like a voyeur suddenly, staring at Jared and this...this Sandy girl like a creeper. This is the kind of Omega Jared should be with, not...not Jensen. He should just-

'I've missed you too, Sands,' Jared says then, and Jensen's going to throw up. He's sure of it. 'I'm glad you're here, 'cause I want to introduce you to my mate Jensen.' 

Jensen's not sure who's more surprised by the declaration, him or Sandy, and he's pretty certain they're both wearing identical poleaxed expressions. Sandy recovers first though, and she looks over at Jensen, as if only just noticing him standing there. Which may very well be the case; Jensen knows all too well just how distracting Jared can be. 'Hi, I'm Sandy. It's pleasure to meet you, Jensen.'

'You too,' Jensen somehow manages to choke out.

Thankfully, he's rescued from having to come up with something else to say to this perfect girl who's in love with his mate by Sherri announcing dinner is ready, and everyone moves over to the dining room table. Jared's got hold of Jensen's hand again and is leading him down to the far end when Jeff says, 'Oh, no, Jay, Jensen's sitting here next to mom.'

Jared's hand tightens around Jensen's as he says, 'Jensen's sitting next to me.'

Jeff holds his palms up in mock surrender. 'Hey, if you don't want your mate to get to know your family, that's fine, but I thought that's what you brought him here for.'

Jensen can sense Jared getting worked up, ready to chew his brother out again, and because he doesn't want there to be any more fighting, not over him, he quickly says, 'It's okay, Jay, Jeff's right. I _am_ here to get to know your folks.'

'Are you sure, baby?' 

'Absolutely,' he says, fake smile firmly back in place. And he doesn't let it slip, not even when he feels his heart breaking as Jared reluctantly nods and pulls away from him. 

_It's starting..._ a small voice whispers inside his head, and Jensen wants so badly to ignore it, but he can't because he knows it's true. And worse, he knows he can't stop it.

And worse _still_...he's not even sure that he should. 

***


	3. Chapter Three.

**Chapter Three.**

**Jared.**

It only takes Jared a few minutes to notice his brother isn't sitting next to him anymore, but it's clearly a few minutes too long. Darting his eyes up the table to where Jensen's seated, he sees his mate's chair is also empty. Panic takes hold of Jared then and he frantically scans the room until he finds the two of them, standing by the fireplace, his brother leaning over his mate whispering something in his ear. And even though Jared can't hear what he's saying from where he's sitting, the look on Jensen's face, the way he's curling in on himself, tells him everything he needs to know.

He's out of his seat in an instant - ignoring the startled, confused look Sandy sends him as he shoves his chair back hard enough to knock it to the floor - and on his way over to them. 

As Jared nears them, he catches the tail end of the poison his brother is pouring into his mate's ear '...can never be that for him, you know that as well as I do. Let him go, Jensen; if you love him, let him go...'

Rage doesn't even begin to describe what Jared's feeling right now, and he doesn't even try to hold his inner Alpha back as he grabs his brother by the shoulder, whirls him round, and punches him in the jaw.

And again. And again. Not stopping until Jensen captures his wrist and pulls him back. He's breathing heavily as he stares down at Jeff, and all he wants to do is keep punching. Make his brother hurt like he's made Jensen hurt. But Jensen's beside him, begging him to stop, and that really is the only thing in the world that could possibly bring him back from the brink. 

Uncurling his fist, he says in a cold voice, 'You don't get to talk to him, not ever again. Which means you also don't get to talk to me. I told you not to make me choose, Jeff, but you've forced my hand.'

'Jared, come on, man...' 

Turning his back on his brother, Jared takes Jensen's hand in his and says, 'Come on, let's go.'

***

Jared can feel the tension rolling off Jensen in waves as he closes their bedroom door behind him. He knows exactly what his mate is going to say, before Jensen even opens his mouth, but it hurts all the same to hear it. 'I think...I think maybe...this...us...isn't such a great idea.'

This isn't the first time Jensen's tried to break up with him, thinking it'll be better for Jared if they're not together - as fucking if - but it's the first time he's tried to do it since they officially mated. And Jared knows it's got everything to do with what his brother just said to him.

_'If you love him, let him go...'_

Jared could _kill_ his brother right now...

'And why's that?' Jared asks, because getting Jensen to admit that he's only trying to break up with him for Jared's sake is important. So Jared can tell him that while his concern for Jared's well-being is appreciated, it's really not necessary. Jared's life is exactly where he wants it to be, and exactly what he wants it to be.

Jensen bites his bottom lip for a moment before shrugging awkwardly. 'You have to know how much easier your life would be if we weren't together.' Jared opens his mouth to respond, but Jensen cuts him off, 'And don't even pretend it wouldn't be, Jared. Don't treat me like I'm stupid, okay? Look what just happened down there. You had to cut off your own goddamn brother because of me. That wouldn't have happened if...if you were with someone like Sandy.'

'Okay, you're right.' Jensen looks surprised by the admission, before his surprise quickly turns to resignation, like he really thinks he's finally brought Jared round to his way of thinking on this. Like Jared would ever even _consider_ breaking up with him. 'My life _would_ be easier, but only because all the people who make it harder are idiots, Jen. And do you really think I give a flying fuck what any of them think?? My life isn't hard because of you, Jensen; it's hard because of them. None of this is on you.'

He crosses the room then and places his arms around Jensen's waist. 'And it's worth it. It's worth every fight, I promise.'

'But he's your brother...'

'I know. But it's not your fault he's an asshole, okay? And you're worth a thousand of him to me. And, you know, even if my life would be easier if I had mated someone like Sandy, the simple truth is, I don't want her. I want you. I _love_ you. And I'm never going to stop loving you, no matter how many times you try to leave me for my own good.' He gives his mate a pointed but fond smile at that. 

'Jared, I-'

'You're funny and sweet and kind, and you care more about me than anyone else ever has. You're it for me, Jensen. I don't want an easy life if you're not in it.'

Jensen's breath hitches and the next thing Jared knows, he's got an armful of his mate and Jensen's kissing him like it's the end of the world and this is last thing he'll ever do. And Jared's more than happy to kiss him back. Channel the same passion he feels coming from Jensen into his own kisses.

Backing Jensen up against the wall, Jared whispers, 'Beautiful. You're so goddamn beautiful, Jen, sometimes I can't believe that you're mine.' Before Jensen can shake his head, protest Jared's words, Jared adds, 'And you know what else? I couldn't do _this_ with Sandy. I don't have to be careful with you; I don't have to worry about things getting a little...rough.' He bites down on the side of Jensen's throat, the way he knows Jensen likes. 'You were made for me, baby, just like I was made for you.'

He trails his hands down Jensen's body until they reach his thighs, then he hoists his mate up, startling a surprised gasp from Jensen's lips, even as he wraps his legs round Jared's hips. Pulling Jared in even closer, even tighter against his body. 'See,' Jared says, 'look how well we fit together.' He leans in and drags his nose along Jensen's bared neck. 'How good you smell when you want me. I could drown in this, baby. I could drown in you.'

Jensen lets out a choked sound at his words, like _he's_ the one drowning, before he says, 'Do it, Jared. Fuck me. Please...just...I need it...I need _you_.'

He sounds so desperate, Jared doesn't waste any time pulling him away from the wall and tossing him onto the bed. Jensen goes to sit up, but Jared is already on him, pinning him to the mattress and kissing him breathless. 'I love you,' he breathes between frantic kisses and fervid bites. 'Always.'

'I love you too,' Jensen groans, fingers burying themselves in Jared's messy hair as Jared licks over their mating bite. Society may not get it, Jared's family may not get it, _Jensen_ may not get it, but this is everything Jared has ever wanted, and he'll be damned if he lets anyone take it away from him.

While he works at extending the mark of his claim all the way down Jensen's neck, so no-one who sees them together over the next few days will mistake who his mate belongs to, Jared's nimble fingers get to work unbuttoning Jensen's shirt before moving to Jensen's pants. It's easier once his mate cottons onto what he's doing, and together, they manage to slide them, and Jensen's boxers, down his slender hips, until Jensen's lying half-naked and gorgeous below Jared. 

And the smell of him...god, the smell. Jared thought it was strong a moment ago, but it's nothing compared to what's hitting him now. Jared's brain is probably just playing tricks on him, his arousal making everything sharper, more intense, but he's pretty sure his mate has never smelled this good. Jensen's ass and thighs are literally _covered_ in slick, and Jared can't resist leaning down and licking it away. They both moan as Jared's tongue swipes along the sensitive skin of Jensen's inner thighs. As Jared grabs Jensen's hips so he can yank him forward on the bed and get at the source. 

'Jared, Jared...fuck...' Jensen pants as Jared laps at his leaking entrance, licking that addictive flavour right out of his mate. His dick is an almost painful ache in his jeans now and he releases one of Jensen's thighs just long enough to free it. The groan of relief he lets out is muffled against Jensen's skin, the vibration making Jensen's breath catch in his throat. Then suddenly, Jensen's fingers are back in his hair, but this time, they're guiding Jared up his body. Dragging Jared up till their faces are inches apart and Jensen can kiss his slick-soaked lips. Lick his own slick from Jared's face, and Jared almost comes on the spot from how _dirtyhot_ that is. 

'Fuck me,' Jensen begs, _pleads_ , 'now, Jared, now...I need it...I feel like...god, I'm burning up, please...'

His eyes are bright where they stare up at Jared, and Jared wants to tell him he doesn't need to beg, there's nothing in the world Jared wouldn't give him willingly, without a second thought, but the time for words has passed, so without stopping their kisses, he reaches between their bodies and guides himself inside Jensen's hot, swollen entrance. 

Jensen's so wet, so open, Jared just slides right in, and Jensen's fingers instantly tighten in Jared's hair as his cock fills him up. 'You okay?' Jared asks, leaning back a little to get a good look at Jensen's flushed face.

Jensen nods, kissing him again, bracketing his legs around Jared's hips, and Jared takes that as his signal to move. To slowly pull out and thrust back inside. 'Harder,' Jensen says immediately. 'Not gonna break. Make me feel it, Jared...Alpha, make me yours.'

The 'Alpha' sparks something inside Jared, no doubt like Jensen knew it would, and Jared lets out a low growl as his hips punch forward faster. Jolting Jensen up the bed with each thrust. Pinning him harder into the mattress. Marking him deeper inside.

Jensen's all but writhing beneath him now, slick pouring out of him around Jared's cock, sweat glistening on his skin, flush travelling down his neck to his chest. He's beautiful, like something out of a dream, and Jared feels his knot plumping up before he means it to, but he can't stop it. He only manages a few more thrusts, nailing Jensen's prostate hard enough to have Jensen crying out and clenching around him, before he's locked inside. Before Jensen's thighs tighten around his hips and his mate's cock twitches and shoots between them.

The sight of Jensen coming, his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy, his pretty pink lips open in a silent scream, his cheeks and neck and chest splashed with red, is enough to send Jared over too. His teeth find his bite - like they somehow always do, like he's a magnet and Jensen's his True North - as he comes. 

When Jared finally comes back to himself, Jensen is slumped beneath him, and his hands are in Jared's hair again. Not gripping or pulling anymore, just lightly stroking through the messy locks. Jared lifts his head and smiles down at him. 'You good?'

'I'm great,' Jensen replies, smile small but genuine. Content. 'I'm-' he's cut off by a yawn and Jared raises an eyebrow. 

'Bed?'

A shadow passes over Jensen's face, a flicker of doubt, and Jared's heart clenches. It's not fair that someone so wonderful, so _good_ , has to feel so much pain. 'Shouldn't we-'

'No,' Jared says, manoeuvring them onto their sides and pulling the blanket over them. 'It's been a really long day, and you're clearly tired. We can sort everything out tomorrow.' _Or never_...Jared doesn't add, purely because he doesn't want to upset Jensen further, not because it's not true. If Jeff doesn't apologise, profusely and, more importantly, _sincerely_ , to Jensen in the morning, they'll be nothing left to sort out. Jared will take Jensen home and they'll never come back. 

'Are you sure?' Jensen asks again, and Jared drops a reassuring kiss on his mate's shoulder as he presses closer and wraps an arm around Jensen's waist.

And while he knows Jensen can't hear his thoughts, knows Jensen thinks he's talking about sorting all this out, Jared answers the unaired question anyway. 'Never been more sure of anything in my life.' Besides, it's not as if the answer isn't the same. Like all his answers to the many questions he gets regarding Jensen and his life with him. 'Go to sleep, baby.'

And Jensen does, eyes fluttering back closed and breath slowly evening out. Jared takes a little longer to drop off, but that's not exactly a hardship. Not when he has Jensen in his arms, warm and soft and _his_.

***

Jared wakes up first the next day, force of habit from having to get up at six for work, and he smiles down at his still sleeping mate. His knot has deflated overnight so they're no longer tied together, and Jensen is now lying across Jared's chest, face tucked into Jared's neck. He couldn't be any closer if he tried.

Chuckling, Jared presses a kiss to the top of Jensen's head. It's only then that he notices a slight change in Jensen's scent. Nothing major, something he probably wouldn't even have picked up on if Jensen wasn't plastered against him, but definitely different. Something _more_. It's not sickness, or pain, or anything like that, so Jared isn't worried, only curious. 

He gently guides his mate onto his back, throwing the covers off them, before nosing his way down Jensen's neck to his chest. The 'extra' scent is stronger there so Jared keeps going until...until he reaches Jensen's stomach.

Where the scent is the strongest. Jared pops back up with a gasp. It can't...they can't...dropping back down, he breathes in deeply, and it's unmistakeable now. Jensen _is_.

Jared quickly thinks back to last night, how wet Jensen was, how needy, how flushed and hot and feverish. Jensen's heat isn't due for another two weeks but...stress has been known to mess with Omegas' heat patterns, and nothing has been more stressful for Jensen than the last few days.

They're having a baby. Jared's face is starting to hurt from grinning, but he can't stop. He considers waking Jensen up to tell him, but decides against it. He wants Jensen fully awake and aware, not grumpy and sleep-deprived, when he tells him. So instead, he just settles back down next to his mate and pulls Jensen close to him again, his hand resting protectively on Jensen's stomach as he drifts back to sleep, a proud, happy smile still on his face.

***


	4. Chapter Four.

**Chapter Four.**

**Jensen.**

'I'm onto you, you know.'

Jensen startles as he's closing the bathroom door behind him, before whirling round to find Jeff leaning against the wall of the corridor. He doesn't like the way the other man's looking at him, peering at him with narrowed, suspicious eyes, lip curled like Jensen's something nasty he accidentally stepped in, so he lies and says, 'Jared's waiting for me,' as he goes to walk past him.

Before he manages it though, Jeff's hand shoots out and grabs his wrist. 'You're one of those Alphas that likes to pretend to be an Omega, right? Omegas don't look like you; they just don't. No, you're an Alpha, and you're trying to trap my brother in some freaky, unnatural marriage, and I'm not gonna let it happen.'

Jensen's mouth drops open in shock as he stares up at Jeff. He doesn't even know what to say to that. Of all the things he's been called in his life, been accused of being, an Alpha certainly isn't one of them. 'I don't...what the hell are you talking about??'

'How did you do it, huh? Scent blockers?? Omega pheromones??' And then, unbelievably, he actually takes a step forward into Jensen's space and shoves his nose against Jensen's neck. _Scenting_ him.

That jolts Jensen into action, and he instantly tears his arm away and jumps back. 'Get the fuck off me.' His heart's racing in his chest, and he feels sick to his stomach, as he makes a break for it towards Jared's room.

He doesn't get more than a few steps though before Jeff is on him again. 'Don't walk away from me, freak,' he hisses in Jensen's ear as he grabs him from behind.

'Stop it!' Jensen snarls, yanking his arm out of Jeff's grip again and turning around to push him away. 'Just STOP!'

Of course, Jeff doesn't listen, just reaches for Jensen again, and Jensen stumbles backwards to get away from the unwanted touch. 

Stumbles backwards until the ground suddenly disappears beneath his feet and he loses his balance. He frantically tries to grab onto the rail beside him, but it slips through his sweaty fingers as he tips back; his sharp cry of fear and surprise follows him down the wooden staircase. 

***

'What the hell is going on out here?' Jared says, poking his head out of his bedroom. His brother is standing in the hallway outside, and he looks over at Jared with wide eyes. 'What's the matter?' His skin prickles as he moves into the hallway, a bad feeling creeping across it and leaving goosebumps in its wake. 'Jeff, what's wro-'

He cuts off when he hears a pained groaned from downstairs and his head whips round towards it. And his heart just...stops. 'Jensen,' he whispers in horror as he hurries down the stairs three at a time. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...' He crouches down next to his mate, hands desperate to touch him, but not sure whether it's safe to do so. Whether he'll hurt Jensen if he does. 'Jensen, baby, can you hear me?' he says, voice shaking almost as much as his hands where they're hovering over Jensen's curled up form.

''ared?' 

Jared breathes a sigh of relief, even if Jensen's voice is slurred with pain and much more disoriented than he'd like. 'Yeah, it's me, sweetheart.'

'Hurts...'

Jared's eyes fill with tears as he reaches out to gently stroke Jensen's cheek. 'I know, baby, I know.' Just then, his mom rushes round the corner, and before she can say anything, he barks, 'Call an ambulance,' before turning all his attention back to his mate. 'It's going to be okay; you're going to be alright. I've _got_ you.'

***

Jared rides in the ambulance with Jensen, his hand tightly clutching Jensen's limp one. The paramedic had said it looked like a broken leg, and maybe some broken ribs too, and Jared is bouncing between fear that it might be more serious, and fury about what his brother has done. 

How _could_ he?? The cruel words and the Sandy stunt were bad enough, but this?? Jared's going to kill him. Actually kill him.

Jensen's wheeled away from him as soon as they enter the hospital, and it takes everything Jared has not to follow him through the doors. He can feel his claws digging into his palms, his inner Alpha raring to burst out and protect his hurt mate, but he forces it down. If he doesn't get it under control, he'll end up being thrown out, and he needs to be here when Jensen wakes up.

It's still the hardest thing he's ever done, stepping back from those swinging doors and taking a seat in the waiting room, and there's a light sheen of sweat covering his skin by the time he finally manages it. 

'Jared!'

Jared looks up at the shout and sees his family hurrying into the waiting room. His mom, dad, sister, and fucking _Jeff_ , and Jared's wolf is just too close to the surface for him to be able to control its reaction at seeing his brother. The bastard who hurt his mate. 

He's tackling Jeff to the floor before he even realises he's moved, hand wrapping around his brother's neck, sharp claws digging into his skin. 

Jared's whole world is tainted red. All he can hear is the pounding of blood in his ears. All he can feel is his inner wolf's need to rip, tear, kill.

His hand tightens and he smells blood as his claws pierce his prey's skin. 

'Jared, NO!' That's all the warning he gets before strong hands close around his upper arms and pull him off his enemy. He snarls and bites at them, fighting to get free, but it's three against one, and he can't quite throw them off. Almost, but not quite. They eventually manage to drag him outside and the cool air hits him like a bucket of ice-cold water. Now that Jared can no longer see his prey, see _Jeff_ , he feels himself start to calm down and his wolf recedes back into his mind.

'It's okay,' he says after a few minutes, shrugging off his parents' and sister's hands. 'I'm okay.'

He's not. He's really not. But he's pulled back from the edge enough that he's not about to rip anyone's throat out. Even so... 'Get him out of here. I don't want him here. I don't want him anywhere near Jensen ever again.'

He waits until his parents have obeyed his wishes before walking back inside. He notices the security guard's back straighten as he eyes Jared warily, and he holds his hands up in apology. 'I'm sorry,' he says, taking a seat and hunching over. 'He's the one who put my mate in here, and I just...couldn't control myself.'

Much to his surprise, instead of escorting him off the premises, the security guard nods and says, 'Okay. Just don't let it happen again.'

'Noted,' Jared replies, with an internal sigh of relief, before settling down in his chair to wait.

***


	5. Chapter Five.

**Chapter Five.**

'How is he, doctor?' Jared asks, keeping his voice low so as to not wake Jensen up before he's ready, even though deep down he wants nothing more than for Jensen to open his eyes. And he knows no matter what the doctor says, he won't feel right again until Jensen does.

'Well, as you can see, he's got a broken wrist,' Jared's jaw clenches tightly as he strokes his thumb down the thick cast now covering Jensen's lower arm, 'and he's got a couple of fractured ribs, but aside from that, it's just a few cuts and bruises. It could've been a lot worse.'

Jared resists the urge to point out that all those things sound pretty fucking terrible to him, because he knows the doctor's right. It could've been worse. He could've los...he viciously cuts that thought off before it takes hold and frays his already ragged nerves even more. It didn't happen. They're okay; _Jensen's_ going to be okay.

There's something else he needs to ask though, and he has to take a deep breath before he's able to get the words past the lump in his throat. 'He...he's pregnant. Did this...would this have affected that?'

The doctor doesn't look too surprised by the revelation, not like most people do after finding out that Jensen's an Omega, but then again, he _is_ holding Jensen's chart, so he probably already knew. 'It's obviously not something we checked. How far along is he?'

'Just this morning, before...' Jared trails off, voice shaking a little, not sure if he's more afraid of losing their baby, or of having to _tell_ Jensen they lost it.

The doctor _does_ look surprised at that. 'You could tell already?' he asks. 'That's pretty impressive even for an Alpha.'

Jared can't help but smile a little as he replies, 'I've always had a really good nose.' It's true; even as a kid, he could smell out pretty much anything, and it's like his nose is specially attuned to Jensen. He can smell out Jensen's moods like they're his own. He doesn't know if all couples are like that or if it's just them, but either way, Jared has always seen it as yet another sign of how right they are for each other. He could never do this with any of his previous partners, not even Sandy, whom he was pretty sure he was going to mate before he met Jensen. 

Jensen's special. Jared's _one_. 

Jared feels tears rising to his eyes again, and forces himself to cover them up with a laugh. 'My mom had a nightmare trying to hide candy from me as a child.'

'...not just your mom.' The words are quiet and kind of slurred, but they're still the most beautiful thing Jared has ever heard. 

'Jen??' Jared says, immediately turning all his attention to his mate. Jensen is smiling up at him, and while it's a shadow of Jensen's normal smile, it's unmistakably there. The knot of tension Jared's been carrying around in his stomach all day finally dissipates, and he brings up his free hand, the one that isn't gently cradling Jensen's broken wrist, and places it on Jensen's face. 'How you feeling, baby?'

'Sore,' Jensen croaks. 'What...what happened?'

'You took a tumble down the stairs,' Jared replies, throat tight. He doesn't go into details; knows if he does, he won't be able to keep his anger at bay, and that rage has no place in Jensen's room. 'But you're okay,' he adds, more for himself than for Jensen, if he's honest. Jensen's eyes are already drooping, probably from the pain meds he's on, and Jared smiles at him as he moves his hand up so he can card his fingers through Jensen's hair. 'Go back to sleep, alright? I'll be here when you wake up.'

'Promise?' Jensen murmurs, already halfway back to sleep.

'I promise.' Jensen's softly snoring when he says it, but that's okay. Everything's okay now...except...

He finally turns his attention back to the doctor, who is still standing in the corner of the room. 'So...'

The doctor looks up from the chart in his hand, that Jared suspects he was only pretending to pay attention to to give them the illusion of privacy, and says, 'Well, there aren't any tests we can run this early in a pregnancy, so it's going to be up to you and that champion nose of yours.'

Jared closes his eyes in disappointment. He was afraid of that. He's not sure he has the guts to check, not when he knows there's a good possibility that the fall killed their baby. But...he also needs to know. Even so, it takes him at least ten minutes to work up the courage to lean over and press his nose against Jensen's neck, hunching over Jensen's body slightly so the doctor won't be able to see him scenting his mate. 

The first thing Jared picks up is the harsh, acrid smell of the hospital, but underneath that, there's Jensen, as soft and sweet and addictive as ever. Jared presses closer. Breathes deeper. 

And there. There it is. Jared does cry then; the tears that he's been holding back all morning finally break free as he drops his head into his hands and lets it all out. 

He doesn't know how much time passes while he's crying all the pain, relief, and anger from his system, but when he's finally done, and he raises his head again, the doctor is still there. He's taken a seat now, and there's an understanding smile on his face. 'I take it that was good news then?' Jared nods, unable to speak, but grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. 'I'm glad to hear it, and if I could be so bold, I'd say that his somewhat...unique body type probably contributed to that.'

Jared feels the smile slide off his face; he really didn't think he'd have to deal with this shit here. Especially at a time like this. From a fucking doctor, no less. 'I don't mean that as a bad thing, believe me,' the other man hurries to add, 'I'm saying it probably saved your baby's life. And maybe even his own. I'm only telling you this, Mr Padalecki, because I know how hard life can be for Omegas that look like your mate. My Omega brother's 5'9", and not nearly as broad as your mate, and he gets it bad enough.' Jared relaxes back into his chair, and waits for the doctor to continue. 'So I thought this might be a good thing to tell Jensen when he wakes up. Something that could maybe outweigh the awful things that have no doubt been said to him his whole life?'

It's a good idea, great actually. Even if they'll never really know whether it's true or not. Because Jensen wants babies more than anything, and maybe, just maybe, this will help him accept who he is. Show him that he's exactly the way he's supposed to be. 'Thanks, doctor,' Jared says sincerely. 'I'll make sure to tell him.'

'You do that,' the man replies as he gets to his feet and reaches out to shake Jared's hand. 'And congratulations, daddy.'

Jared can't help the ridiculous smile that curls his lips as he shakes the doctor's hand. _Daddy_...he likes the sound of that. He likes the sound of that a lot.

***


	6. Chapter Six.

**Chapter Six.**

**Jensen.**

'Jared, I'm fine...' Jensen says with a fond smile as he makes his way through the front door, Jared hovering close behind him. Very, very close.

'I know,' Jared lies. 'I just wanna get inside 'cause I'm so happy to be home.'

'Uh-huh,' Jensen says, raising a disbelieving eyebrow at Jared and the four bags he's juggling, because he hadn't let Jensen help at all. Even though he's still got one good arm. 'I love you,' he adds quietly, all teasing forgotten as he presses a kiss to Jared's cheek. No-one has ever cared about Jensen, looked after him, the way Jared does, and Jensen couldn't be more grateful. He doesn't know what he did to deserve someone like Jared, but whatever it was, he's glad he did it.

'I love you too, baby,' Jared says before dropping their cases in the hall and cracking his back. 'It really is good to be home though.'

Jensen nods in total agreement. He hates hospitals, and he can't wait to go upstairs and shower the smell off of him. Which gives him an idea... 'Gonna go take a shower; wanna join me?' he asks, shooting Jared a sly grin. He should probably be resting, he did only just get out of the hospital, and they've been driving for five hours, but he also really wants Jared. Now.

'Sure,' Jared replies, and Jensen immediately starts unbuttoning his shirt. He doesn't notice Jared coming up to him until Jared's hands still his fingers. 'But we need to talk first.'

Jensen's stomach drops and he feels sweat break out across his forehead. Did something happen? With Jared's family when he went to pick up their bags without Jensen? Did _Jensen_ do something??

The 'It's nothing bad' Jared quickly adds does little to slow Jensen's racing heart, as Jared takes his hand and leads him over to the couch. Jared's 'nothing bad' might not be the same as Jensen's 'nothing bad'. Jared doesn't see Jensen's fuck-ups for what they are...not yet anyway. They only just got married, and while Jared's given no indication that he's going to move past the honeymoon phase of their relationship any time soon, Jensen knows he will someday. He has to. And with everything that's just happened with Jared's family - Jensen pretty much destroying Jared's relationship with his brother - Jensen wouldn't be surprised if that ended today. 

'Calm down.' Jensen hadn't even realised he'd stared to shake until Jared pulls him against him and runs a soothing hand down his side. Jensen forces himself to take a deep breath and waits for Jared to break the news to him. 'Okay, that's better,' Jared says quietly, hand still stroking Jensen's side. 'So right before...' his voice tightens, 'your accident, I noticed something. About you.'

Jensen's going to throw up. He's sure of it. 

'I smelled it on you when I woke up that morning, but you were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you.' Jensen frowns, unsure where Jared's going with this. Jared's other hand comes to rest on Jensen's stomach, and Jensen looks down at it. 'You're pregnant, baby. _We're_ pregnant.'

Jensen's breath catches as he continues to stare down at Jared's huge hand. Pregnant?? He's...they're...going to have a baby??

A wide smile slowly makes its way onto his face and his eyes fill with tears. 'Are...are you sure??' he asks, bringing his own hand up to cover Jared's. 

'I'm sure,' Jared says with an answering smile.

'I...' he trails off when his eyes catch on his cast, his joy instantly extinguished. Snuffed out like a candle. 'Oh god...the fall...what if it...Jared...did you check?? After I...??' If his clumsiness killed their baby, he'll never, ever forgive himself. His tears spill over and trickle down his cheeks as he stares desperately at Jared.

Suddenly, both Jared's arms are around him, holding him tight. 'Shhh, it's okay, I already checked. The baby's fine.' Jensen lets out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. 'In fact, you're the reason they are.'

Jensen pulls back slightly and gives Jared a puzzled look. 'What?'

'I spoke with the doctor about it, and he said the extra muscle you're carrying probably saved the baby's life, and kept your injuries from being more serious.' His hand settles on Jensen's stomach again, on top of Jensen's this time. 'You saved our baby, Jen. Just you.'

Jensen has to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat to get his next words out. 'I don't...that's...'

'Incredible,' Jared finishes for him. 'You're incredible.' He drops on a kiss on the top of Jensen's head, and Jensen feels his earlier happiness returning. 'And you're exactly the way you should be. Everything you see as wrong about yourself just saved our baby's life, and I really hope it helps you see what I've seen all along.' Another kiss, another reassuring stroke down his side, and Jensen can't help the way his breath hitches in his chest. 'That you're perfect just the way you are.'

Jensen doesn't know what to say to that, doesn't know what to do with this new information, and maybe Jared senses his confusion - he's got this weird ESP thing going on when it comes to Jensen - because he chooses that moment to get to his feet, dragging Jensen up with him. 'So how about we take that shower now, and I show you just how much I appreciate your body.' He eyes Jensen's cast speculatively for a moment. 'Or maybe a bath. I've always wanted to have sex in the tub. I think maybe we should give that a go.'

And before Jensen can even agree, Jared is scooping him up in his arms and carrying him up the stairs. 'Yeah, I definitely think we should give that a try.'

Jensen snorts and shakes his head, and doesn't even try to pretend that this isn't the happiest he can ever remember being. 

******


End file.
